


The Day the Music Died

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Death, Friendship, Grief, Love, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: Scenes we didn’t see from episode 12, from different character’s POV.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	The Day the Music Died

**Author's Note:**

> I will apologize now for how sad this is. I don’t know what came over me.

“What was that?”

“The bad moon. It rose.”

Zoey looked frantic and scared at the same time. Max could see her panting, and he wasn’t sure if it was from panic or the intense kisses they just shared. Either way, his friend needed him.

“Come on.” He grabbed his keys and jacket. “I’m taking you there.”

Zoey was quiet in the car, and Max didn’t push her. Finally, she choked out a sob. “Howie said the end is near. His body is shutting down. I’m not sure if I can do this.”

Max reached over the gear shift and took her hand, holding it as he maneuvered the car towards the Clarke home. Twenty minutes ago, he wouldn’t have even considered holding her hand. But something had shifted earlier when Zoey kissed him out of the blue. It had been unexpected but so very wanted. The memory of their kisses still ghosted his lips, and even if it was a one-time thing, Max would remember it forever. They parked in front of the house.

“Ready?”

“No, but this is happening and I need to deal with it. Stay, please?”

“Anything you need, Zoey.”

She looked at him forlornly, and leaned over the console, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you.”

——-  
Max sat next to Mitch.

“Hey Mitch. I don’t even know what to say to you. I guess I’ll just...ramble. You’ve been like a dad to me and for that I am grateful. Thank you for letting me be a part of your family, and celebrating holidays and birthdays with me. Thank you for the advice and wisdom and talks.”

Max could feel his eyes welling up. The tears started to spill over.

“And most importantly, thank you for Zoey. She means everything to me and I love her. No matter what happens between us, she will always be special to me. I hope one day she realizes it. I will take care of her. I promise. I love you, Mitch”

Max leaned over and hugged him, burying his head in Mitch’s shoulder. Mitch, of course, didn’t respond, but there was something in his eyes that gave Max comfort. 

Max wiped his eyes and composed himself, ready to go be a rock for the person he loved.

——

Simon hung up the phone, and leaned back against his kitchen counter. He knew the grief Zoey was feeling. He had not expected Max to be the one to call him, which meant they had been together when she found out the news. Anyone could plainly see that they were in love with each other. Simon put his jealousy aside and got to work, pulling the ingredients out of the fridge and pantry. If he couldn’t feed her soul and heart, at least he could feed her stomach. 

——-  
Emily sat next to David and he buried his head onto her chest, heaving sobs escaping his body. In their years together, David had been the more sensitive one. Emily didn’t usually deal well with emotions, but seeing her husband like this shattered her heart into a million pieces.

“He...won’t...get to...meet him,” David choked out between sobs. “How is that possible? Who is going to give me advice on being a father? I have so much left to say to him.”

Emily stroked his hair. “He knows how much you love him.”

David sat up and stared at the ceiling. “I know.”

Zoey came in and sat on the couch arm rest. “You should go see him now.”

——-

Max found Zoey on the couch, slumped back and miserable. He sat next to her, and she snuggled into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, and they sat silently for a long time. 

Finally, she spoke.

“I can’t believe this is happening. I feel so unprepared even though I knew it was inevitable. My father will be gone in a matter of hours. It’s so hard to imagine that he...he..”

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

“...he won’t be there to see my accomplishments, or walk me down the aisle, or see my children. It’s not FAIR!!!” 

Max held her close and let her cry, a pool of tears forming on his shirt. He leaned down and kissed her head. Zoey looked up at him and put a hand on his cheek. They held each other’s gaze and she brought her forehead to his. 

“You’re the best. Thank you again.” Max wanted to place a soft kiss on her lips, but he resisted. Instead, he wiped her tears, gently sweeping his finger against her eyelashes. It felt so intimate. Almost more so than kissing her.

“I’m always here for you. Do you want me to stay until he passes? I won’t be offended if you say no.”

Zoey thought for a moment. “As much as I want you to, I think this is something my family and I need to be alone for.”

Max nodded. “Of course. I should get home.”

“I’ll walk you out.” 

Max gathered his jacket and slung his arm around Zoey’s shoulders, gently kissing her head as they walked.

He hugged Maggie, and as he waited for Zoey, Maggie leaned into him. “I also know how you feel about my daughter. Her heart needs time, so please be gentle.”

Max smiled sadly at Maggie. “You all need time. I’m here. Just say the word.”

——

To: Mo  
From: Max

Zo’s dad isn’t going to make it through the night.

From: Mo  
To: Max

Oh god. That’s awful. What does she need?

To: Mo  
From: Max

Her friends

——-

Zoey called Max at 11:30pm. “He’s gone.”

She burst into tears, and all he wanted to do was reach through the phone and console her.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Just stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep.”

“Okay.”

——-

Joan brought everyone on the team into the conference room. “Zoey’s dad died. She is going to obviously take some time off. I need you all to cover her work. Think you can handle it?

“Yes,” said the room in unison.

They needed to make her proud.

——-

The morning of the funeral arrived. Maggie stood by the door to the greenhouse, admiring the beautiful flowers that Mitch had lovingly looked after for so many years. She still couldn’t believe he was gone. Her children were so helpful, but Maggie refused to let them get caught up in her grief as well. They had their own to deal with. Steadfast as always, Maggie donned her coat, grabbed an umbrella, and walked towards the front door, where her family was waiting.

The first person Zoey saw when she arrived at the cemetery was Max. Without saying a word, he took her hand and led her to the gravesite. Mo was already there, and he silently placed a hand on her shoulder, standing behind her in support. Zoey smiled softly at her friends, knowing that Mitch would be proud of how much love she had around her.

After the service, Max and Mo headed back to the house to make sure everything was ready for the memorial. Zoey stayed behind with her family. The rain poured down as David and Emily held each other, and Maggie remained frozen, eyes unblinking as she stared at the soft mound of earth that held her husband.

After a prolonged silence, Maggie said that they should go home. The Clarkes all held hands as they walked to the car.

——

Simon couldn’t believe the amount of people that attended the memorial. Mitch apparently brought joy to so many. He was glad that Zoey had a support system, and anything he could do to help her, he would. 

The family arrived, and Simon gave Zoey a hug, feeling her break away faster than he wanted. She nodded at him, and walked into the dining room, stopping to speak with an older man. 

And then she introduced Max to him, and the man seemed to recognize the name. Simon saw Zoey and Max give each other a soft look, and he knew. It was a look reserved for people who loved each other. 

His suspicions were solidified when he saw them on the steps together, Zoey’s head on Max’s shoulder. She looked like she was home.

——  
Everyone started to leave, and all Zoey remembers is a blur of hugs and condolences. Her friends were the last to leave. Simon hugged her and told her he was always available to talk. Mo promised to try to make her laugh at least once a day, and bring her tea when the grief was too much to bear. Max had pulled her close, and she smelled his cologne. He kissed her forehead (which she was starting to love-no, like. Like is a better word, brain, she scolded herself) and told her he’ll see her tomorrow and to call him if she needed anything. Even if it was 2AM. 

Finally, the family was alone for the first time all day.

They sat down leaving empty space on the couch for the man that would only live in their memories from now on. Silently they held hands, wondering how to move on.


End file.
